digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:MadLeomon's Vice-Versa
MadLeomon's Vice-Versa is the twenty-ninth episode of the second season of Digimon Mighty Squadron, making it the eighty-ninth episode of the entire series. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Sypnosis At the Tokyo City Juice Bar, all are preparing for the upcoming Vice Versa Dance (which is akin to a Sadie Hawkins' Day Dance, where the girls ask the boys to be their dates)—all except Liam, who doesn't want to go because no girl has asked him yet. However, Cody & Nicky—who have both recently accepted dates—convince Liam to come anyway, because they're convinced he'll have a good time. Meanwhile, Tactimon & MadLeomon see Liam's conversation with the other DigiDestined, & they come up with a plan—but never reveal what they plan to do, until, back in Tokyo, a mysterious dark-haired teenage girl named McKayla shows up to ask Liam to the dance. When Zoe tries to be friendly with this mystery girl, McKayla is downright rude to her. Meanwhile, in another sub-plot, Brick & Stick receive mysterious messages that lead them all over the city, because the messages all say, "We have something you're looking for." The twosome, who have been trying to find out who the DigiDestined really are, believe that whoever sent the messages has information about the DigiDestined's identities. Liam asks Zoe to spend the next afternoon with him & McKayla, but Zoe is still reluctant to trust this newcomer. And her instincts prove her right when MadLeomon attacks with Claymon & "McKayla" turns out to be MadLeomon's partner & Lilithmon's former Warrior, Minervamon. The twosome capture Liam & Zoe, binding them to a tree, & plan to use them as bait to trap the other DigiDestined. After learning from Ms. Kinta that there was no new girl named McKayla at school, the remaining DigiDestined head for the Command Center, where Seraphimon reveals that Liam & Zoe need their help, as MadLeomon & Minervamon have captured them in the park. They summon their Digimon & teleport to rescue their friends, but are impeded when they have to deal with not just the evil Warrior duo, but also a contingent of Tactimon's Claymon. While Alex battles MadLeomon & Minervamon, Nicky, Cody, & Maggie make quick work of the Claymon, & then Nicky frees Liam & Zoe from their bonds with his DigiLance. The two remaining DigiDestined summon thier Digimon & join their friends, just as Tactimon hurls one of his silver bombs to Earth, making MadLeomon & Minervamon grow to an enormous size. Seraphimon informs the team that ThunderOmnimon & WhiteTigerVespamon may not be enough on their own, so Kokuwamon has boosted the power output of both of them & Ebonwumon, should the DigiDestined need it. The DigiDestined form ThunderOmnimon & WhiteTigermon, who score the first hits against the evil twosome, but they strike back & score the same number of hits against the Digimon. On this note, the DigiDestined summon Ebonwumon & combine all their Digimon together, & they all fire their powers & incapacitate MadLeomon & Monervamon, & they immediately retreat back to Tactimon's Lunar Palace. In the end, the Vice Versa Dance goes as planned, & Liam is finally asked to the dance by his latest crush, a girl named Kendra. And Brick & Stick? Well, they didn't find the identities of the DigiDestined as they'd hoped, but a duo of girls who resembled them incredibly told them they had what the boys were looking for—true love!